


tattoo on my mind

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [15]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, bin is also shook, bin is being an emotional dad, eunwoo being naughty, jinwoo and minhyuk are shook, the maknae and eldest duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: In which MJ and Sanha got tattoos together and the rest are all shocked.





	tattoo on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> main pairing: socky and myungjin

Sanha never thought he’d be doing this kind of thing. Never has the very idea even crosses his mind. It wasn’t like he was against it, it’s just he never had reason to think about it. One look at those sharp things often swayed him from the subject. But one drunken mistake, he was finally doing it. That didn’t mean he was happy about it nor was he unhappy, it was just that he never thought he’d be getting one, honestly this whole thing was just...

 

“This is stupid.” Sanha muttered his thoughts exactly as he and MJ entered the tattoo parlour.

 

One night he and MJ had too many drinks and they had made a promise to get tattoos. For what, Sanha didn’t know, and he honestly had no idea how they even got to the subject of tattoos. But if he was to be frank, he wanted to forget that night, as memories of angered hyungs stared back at his and MJ’s hungover forms from above them as they lay sprawled in the living room. He shook his head to clear away the thought.

 

“Honestly, Sanha, this was your idea. I was all too happy to forget about it.” MJ hissed beside him as they both stood in front of the reception desk.

 

That was true, it was his idea. When he remembered suggesting it, the thought never left even after weeks of that drunken incident (they were both now banned from ever drinking alone) and the urge to get marked overcame him to the point he gave up to it. But if he was getting one, he’s dragging down someone with him (namely MJ because one, he was the one he made the promise to, and two, the others would never take him seriously and probably won’t let him).

 

“Hyung!” He whined and gripped MJ’s arm tightly as they were escorted to one of the rooms at the back.

 

Sanha eyed the walls of the place, all kinds of tattoos lining them top to bottom. He was glad MJ found them a high-end tattoo shop that catered to celebrities and was tight with privacy (he didn’t know what to do if fans leak where they were and he didn’t want to explain why he was in such a place, he’d rather live thanks), as MJ drove both of them there without their members’ or manager’s knowledge of their whereabouts.

 

“You’re lucky I love you, aga, and that I actually want to get a tattoo ever since Jinwoo had gotten one last year.” MJ mumbled as they sat down in the chairs. They had opted to get their tattoos done in one room, Sanha being too scared being left alone and although MJ wouldn’t admit it, he was too concerned for the maknae to leave him alone in a foreign place.

 

Sanha looked around the room, different sketches framed in the far back wall. “Have you thought about what you’re getting hyung?” He looked over to MJ.

 

MJ cleared his throat, cheeks dusted pink. Sanha narrowed his eyes. “Uh, kinda?”

 

“Hyung...it’s either a yes or no.”

 

“Fine!” MJ snapped, then took out his phone, he scrolled through for a bit before showing it to Sanha. “I want this.”

 

‘This’ happened to be a lion with a crown on top of its head. It was simple and not too detailed but Sanha thought it was cute and fit his hyung, then he realized something and he gasped.

 

“You’re trying to match with Jin Jin-hyung!” He pointed an accusing finger at the blushing elder.

 

MJ slapped his finger away, as he giggled at the embarrassed look the older was sporting. “Sanha! That’s not it!” Sanha eyed him in disbelief. MJ sighed in defeat. “Okay, maybe. But not to match, but it’s just to remind me of him, when he’s not with me.”

 

Sanha smiled softly at the answer. Even with MJ as the happy virus, when times get tough, he turns to Jinwoo a lot and when his boyfriend wasn’t there, even if he wasn’t feeling down, it was clear MJ missed him. They had that bond that Sanha never really got, but he understood the need for closeness, so getting a tattoo might serve MJ well then. The fact that MJ was getting it on his left side of the body, where the arm covers it when hanging down, near his rib cage (close to the heart when you think about it) says a lot.

 

“You? Any ideas?”

 

Sanha shook his head in reply. He never really thought about it. He was just going to flip over sketches and settle on something he’d mark his skin with forever. Before MJ could ask more, the artist had come in. Sanha gestured for MJ to get his first since he still wasn’t sure what his was going to be. He settled on the chair at the corner and flipped through the tattoo book. He spent the entire time looking for one, until MJ was finished with his.

 

“Anything?” MJ called out, and Sanha stood in defeat and was about to shake his head ‘no’ but when he stood up, he was in direct sight with a tattoo that practically screamed out at him.

 

“That one!” He shouted as he pointed his finger at the beautiful piece. When MJ turned his head to it, he smirked knowingly, understanding why Sanha would be drawn to it.

 

The whole time Sanha was getting inked, he was squealing or whimpering each time the needle touched his skin – “Sanha, stop moving or he’s going to botch it!” – and by the time it was over, he was relieved and had a tinge of tender skin on his hip.

 

“Please follow the instructions on taking care of it. Come back again!” The artist bid them goodbye, giving them a moment or two to look over their tattoos alone.

 

“Wah, aga...you do know how to pick em...” MJ said in awe as he eyed the small wolf tattoo on Sanha’s hip, the dark lines accentuated by the younger’s pale skin.

 

Sanha, too, looked down at his tattoo, the Native American style of the wolf, its thick delicate lines, and the cuteness of it despite its nature, had pulled Sanha in. He knew why he chose it. It reminded him of Minhyuk and he couldn’t help but blush at the knowing glance that MJ gave him (okay so his Hyung isn’t the only sentimental one). Honestly, Sanha wanted a simple tattoo, that was easy to cover up, something cute and tiny like maybe a heart. But once he saw that tattoo on the wall, he couldn’t not have it so he got it, asked the artist to make it as small as he could (it was about 3-4 inches in size, the smallest it could go without ruining its design) and decided to get it right near his hip bones. He didn’t want anyone to see it yet, and by MJ’s choice as well, he didn’t want to either.

 

“We are never telling the rest of this. Ever.”

 

Sanha nodded fervently in agreement as they left the shop and got back in their car.

 

“Hyung, but when are we telling them?”

 

MJ hummed in thought, fingers tapping on the steering wheel. “Definitely not soon. I can’t hide it long either, since we do have to shower and change shirts. Outfit changes with the rest will be challenging too.”

 

Sanha worried his lip. “Then what are we supposed to do?”

 

“Don’t worry,” MJ patted his leg. “Yours won’t be too obvious, but we probably have a month max, before we can’t hide it anymore. That’s probably enough time to keep it a secret right? Ease them into the idea?”

 

Sanha shook his head. “They’re going to kill us. Jinwoo-Hyung will kill me.”

 

MJ only laughed in response until Sanha joined in, unable to keep serious.

 

——

 

It’s been two months and none of the members knew.

 

Sanha and MJ kept their tattoos a hidden secret from the rest even after their self deadline of one month. They seemed to forget that they were supposed to come clean about their stupidity but it just continued to be a secret. Since no one really noticed, they decided to just not bring it up.

 

However, that all changed when Sanha forgot that he was supposed to be keeping it hidden during their photoshoot. And since he didn't want to face it alone, he dragged MJ down with him.

 

\--

 

They were all in the waiting room, taking turns in getting changed and getting makeup done. The hyung line watching the maknaes make a mess of themselves as they fooled around and chased each other around the room. Eunwoo was giggling as the youngest suffered from the tickle attack from the two dancers, while MJ and Jinwoo shook their heads fondly as they interchangeably watched the scene in front of them while monitoring one of their concert performances. It was all fun and games until there was a scream and a yelp that had all the hyungs standing up and rushing over to the other side of the room.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

 

Bin seemed astounded, as Eunwoo approached them he noticed his boyfriend didn't look scared though, so his defensive mode went down, but the curiosity peaked at him. MJ and Jinwoo were fast to move, and they see Sanha scrambling to fix his shirt as he sat sprawled on the floor, while Minhyuk just looked shocked and eyes blinking rapidly, like he couldn't believe what he just saw.

 

"Ya! What happened?" Jinwoo, as the leader, asked immediately as he knelt down next to the youngest, looking up to the two dancers' wide eyed stares. "Bin? Hyuk? What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing!" Sanha blurted out, shaking his head rapidly, tugging on Jinwoo's shirt like a child would his mother. "Bin-hyung was being dramatic."

 

Bin snapped out of his gawking. "Dramatic?! I am not being dramatic! Yoon Sanha what the fuck was that?!" By the end, it was almost a screech that could rival Sanha's, the younger in question wincing as he realized his secret was about to be revealed. He eyed Minhyuk's dulled stare, the older not realizing the situation going on right then.

 

MJ bit his lip as he exchanged looks with Sanha's desperate plea for help, he shook his head at the youngest (now, was not the time to drag him into this) but as the maknae narrowed his eyes at him, he knew he wasn't going to get out of this unscathed.

 

Eunwoo shook Minhyuk roughly at the shoulder, waking the boy from his state, the rapper immediately tuning in to the scene. Minhyuk pointed at his boyfriend immediately with an accusing finger, "Yoon Sanha, I know what I saw, Bin-hyung knows what he saw–"

 

"I told you!"

 

"–and that was definitely a tattoo!" Minhyuk finished, all eyes now looking at the guilty looking maknae.

 

Jinwoo stood up slowly, looking down at Sanha (his aga Sanha who was now all grown up) and he frowned curiously. "Tattoo? What?"

 

"MJ-hyung has one too!" Sanha yelled out scooching backwards as MJ took a threatening step towards him, only being stopped by Eunwoo looping an arm around him and pulling him back.

 

"Hyung! You got a tattoo?!" Eunwoo was as dramatic as his boyfriend, as Bin collapsed on his knees muttering how this was all a prank or a joke, no one can really tell.

 

MJ and Sanha were saved from answering as they were both called to get to their place, since they were doing their shoot first, hearing this the duo immediately fled, the rest of the members staring after them ludicrously, Bin still not fully comprehending what he just discovered as he yelled out, "My aegi is not an aegi anymore!" (and if there were tears in his eyes and Eunwoo had to calm him down then that's just Bin being Bin).

 

However, two people, namely the other halves of the terrible duo, were intrigued on just what their boyfriends have inked on their body. Jinwoo didn't know where his boyfriend had his tattoo, from the past few weeks he hadn't noticed anything different aside from the fact that MJ had refused to change infront of him unlike before (he concludes the tattoo might be somewhere on his upper body, and he shivered on how he'd likely see it now that he knew of it). Minhyuk however had a millisecond glimpse of where the tattoo was found, and he licked his suddenly dry lips when he realized just where the tattoo was found and he couldn't wait to see more of it.

 

––––

 

For the whole of the photoshoot, MJ and Sanha were playing ninja, avoiding other members unless they had a scene to shoot with them, but after that they would quickly skedaddle and hide from them. Of course they couldn't avoid them forever and as soon as they had arrived in their dorm, they were cornered by four curious members and they both sighed as they knew there was no getting out of this one.

 

"Okay so," Sanha started as both he and MJ stood in front of the members sitting on the couch, avidly listening despite that it was almost midnight and they were all tired. "remember that time both M-hyung and I got _really_ drunk?"

 

Jinwoo shook his head, as if remembering it gave him a headache. Minhyuk nodded slowly, Bin waving his hand (as if to say, move on).

 

"Yes, and we'd like that it never happens again." Eunwoo said, raising a disapproving brow (MJ stuck his tongue out at him, he's the oldest and he can do whatever he wants thanks _Eunwoo_ ).

 

MJ clasped his hands together. "Anyway! Not the point, well kinda, because it was during that night, which by the way we didn't plan on happening, and it's a good thing we got drunk here because if it were some place else, whew–"

 

"Hyung!" Bin interrupted and MJ raised his hands in surrender. "That's not important right now, get to the tattoo please!"

 

"Okay, fine." MJ rolled his eyes, Sanha slapping his arm beside him. "Long story short because you're no fun, we made a sort of bet or promise I don't really remember much to be honest, that we'd get a tattoo. Sanha you tell them the rest."

 

Sanha glared at his short hyung as MJ grinned at him, leaving him with all the work of explaining. "Like M-hyung said, we made that bet thing which I remember, and brought it up to him. We were fine not doing it because we were drunk but I got curious, until I told M-hyung that we should do it."

 

"He sounded determined and I was like, 'fuck it' so we went and drove there and got our tattoos with no thoughts whatsoever on what to get–"

 

"That's not true! You had it all plan–" Sanha was silenced by MJ's hand covering his mouth as the four (namely Jinwoo) raised their eyebrows at MJ's direction.

 

"Can we see them?" Bin looked excited, way different from his first reaction earlier upon seeing a glimpse of Sanha's tattoo (though he was still reeling at the fact that the youngest was not his aegi anymore, his curiosity won out for now). "I didn't really see Sanha's clearly, and M-hyung, I don't know where yours is."

 

Eunwoo, Jinwoo and Minhyuk nodded in agreement as they scooched closer, almost on the edge of the couch.

 

Sanha blushed and he was sure MJ was sporting some pink in his cheeks. He knew the reason why MJ was suddenly shy because once the tattoo was revealed, it was easy to connect the dots and he knew he'd get teased for sure. Although Sanha was in the same boat, he was more nervous to show it to his boyfriend than getting to be the butt of the joke (he was teased every day, it's nothing new).

 

"Sanha-ssi first then." Jinwoo spoke up, looking up at the baby giant.

 

Sanha breathed deeply, avoiding the look Minhyuk was giving him, MJ patted his shoulder in comfort. He raised his shirt just a tad, slipping his sweats down on the right side, enough to show where the tattoo was situated near his hip bones. He could hear gasps as his little intricate wolf was revealed.

 

"Woah," Bin and Eunwoo gasped in unison.

 

"Cute." was all Jinwoo said, smiling fondly at the detail (it was exactly what he thought Sanha would get, something cute like him, but he can tell there was another meaning to it, remembering a certain wolfboy).

 

Minhyuk didn't say anything, eyes glued on the tattoo, but his hand did move and Sanha jumped at the touch to his skin, hastily stepping back, a deep flush on his face, avoiding any eye contact with anyone. So before anyone could ask him about his tattoo, he gestured for MJ beside him.

 

"M-hyung's turn!"

 

All heads turned expectantly towards the person and MJ sighed, pulling up his shirt quickly and off of him – might as well do it fast – and raised his arm a bit so they could see the edge near his ribs on the right side where the lion was placed. Again, awed noises came about and he dropped his arm right away, putting his shirt back on quickly. When he saw Bin open his mouth, he spoke right away before he could.

 

"No questions. You've seen it, we're done. Go sleep." With that, he left the living room and headed for the bathroom, leaving curious members staring at his back.

 

"You heard him!" Sanha chirped before bolting towards his room (which would be useless since he shared a room with MJ and Minhyuk) to hide.

 

"Jin Jin-hyung, don't you have a lion–"

 

"Yes," Jinwoo interrupted Bin before he could finish his thoughts, then scrambled up from his spot and rushed over to where MJ went.

 

Eunwoo turned to a statue looking Minhyuk, "Hyuk?"

 

"He has a wolf." Minhyuk muttered blankly.

 

Bin hearing this, turned to Minhyuk as well. "Yeah, which reminds me–"

 

"A wolf." Minhyuk said again, before he too got up and sped over to his room, opening and banging it close.

 

Bin pouted, "why do they never let me finish talking?"

 

Eunwoo laughed and patted his head, "Babe, I think they have enough in their heads to process for now."

 

Bin continued pouting. "Why don't you get a tattoo for me? Sanha and M-hyung did!"

 

Eunwoo smirked and scooted closer towards his boyfriend, leaning in to whisper, "Your marks are enough." Then he stood up and walked towards his bedroom, leaving Bin wide-eyed and flustered at the underlying meaning.

 

––––

 

When Jinwoo slipped inside the bathroom, MJ was banging his forehead softly on the wall, and he approached the elder quickly and hugged him.

 

"Did you get it because of me?" he whispered against MJ's neck, the latter standing still. "Because I like it...no, I _love_ it."

 

"...Really?" MJ asked softly, turning in his arms to face him.

 

Jinwoo nodded and smirked, "I never knew you were that kind of person."

 

MJ pouted. "Stop teasing. Is it bad I want to match with my boyfriend?"

 

Jinwoo shook his head and kissed his pout. "No, it's hot."

 

MJ cocked his head to the side, running his hand through the small hairs at the back of his boyfriend's head. "How much?"

 

Jinwoo narrowed his eyes, his gaze running over the delicate seam of lips. "Don't play."

 

"I'm not," MJ whispered before he groaned as Jinwoo crashed down on him and claimed his mouth in a kiss that made him forget his name.

 

Safe to say, Jinwoo showed just how much he loved the tattoo on him.

 

––––

 

As soon as Minhyuk entered the room, locking it behind him, Sanha stood rigidly with his back towards him, and he walked towards his boyfriend slipping his hands around him and underneath his shirt.

 

"How long?" Minhyuk whispered as Sanha relaxed against him and his wandering hands.

 

"Around two months?" Sanha replied, leaning into his boyfriend's touch.

 

"Why a wolf?"

 

Sanha turned his head to place a kiss on Minhyuk's jaw. "You know why."

 

A growl escaped Minhyuk as he turned Sanha fully and grabbed his head down to kiss him deeply. The fact that his boyfriend got a tattoo for him was so hot, his head was dizzy with desire. Sanha leaned into the kiss more, gasping as Minhyuk bit his lip to gain entrance. They kissed for a moment or two before Minhyuk pushed Sanha on his bed, ripping his shirt off in the process, proceeding to trail kisses down his younger boyfriend's chest. Sanha whimpered as it got lower and lower until he realized where Minhyuk had all his attention on, sucking on the skin there, leaving Sanha a moaning mess.

 

Safe to say, the tattoo was not the only mark residing on Sanha's hip. 

**Author's Note:**

> MJ's tattoo    
>  Sanha's tattoo 


End file.
